


Debt

by limsteven73



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Bukkake, Cum Soaking, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, F/M, Gang Rape, Gangbang, Mind Break, Multi, POV First Person, Pain, Rape, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6578038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/limsteven73/pseuds/limsteven73
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a story about a young woman who starts to accumulate debt with a certain company, of course she gets angry and demands assistance, but what happens if the people she asked for is more than she can handle.</p><p>This story contains some rather extreme moments and is not for the faint of heart, please do not read if you are expecting anything less than blood, rape and odd remarks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debt

“I’m sorry, Ma’am, your card seems to be maxed out.” A young cashier apologizes as she hands me back a small plastic card, my hand instinctively smacking hers away as I storm out of the store. This has been a recurring situation for a while now, my cards almost always rejected when I try to use them. It isn’t my fault though; it is all because of this stupid country, why do I have to pay such a large amount of money just so I could have another pair of shoes? It’s preposterous, it’s ludicrous, and it’s almost idiotic. 

I sigh angrily as I kick open my apartment door, my frustration at its peak. I can’t take it anymore; I’m going to have to give that stupid company a piece of my mind. I whip out my smartphone from my purse, dialing the company’s number with harsh jabs as I unleash my rage onto my phone’s touchscreen. 

“Good afternoon, you’ve reached Maximus Holdings, how may I help you?” A young female voice responds as my call reaches through. 

“Listen here you little bitch, I need you to let me use my fucking cards before I storm in there and sue your stupid company!” I angrily scream into the small device in my hands as I hear the young woman quietly gasp in surprise, before her voice returns to her calm composure.

“I understand ma’am, we will send down one of our representatives to aid in your situation, have a nice day.” The young woman replies before hanging up abruptly. 

“That bitch!” I scream furiously as I slam my foot onto the ground repeatedly, her rude acts only further fueling the flame of my anger. 

….

“Hello? This is Maximus holdings! We’re here for a house call?” A low-pitched masculine voice calls from the hallway as a loud knock echoes through my apartment. I angrily storm to the entrance-way, my nails digging into my palm as I prepare to give the representative a piece of my mind. 

“About time!” I scream as I force open the door by its handle, the force of my anger-fueled strength nearly tearing the large door apart. Standing at the door was a rather small young man, looking no older than 25. His long brown hair was tied up in an awful man-bun which poked out from behind his head. His facial hair was patchy at best; the small strands of hair not even ale to cover up the acne on his face. Although he was rather unimposing, there was a distinct aura around him that sent chills down my spine, but I casually brushed it off. 

“I’m terribly sorry for the delay, may I come in. Thank you.” The young man apologizes before walking into my apartment without my permission, the young man not even removing his dirty shoes. As I stand there staring in shock at the attitude of this young man, the guy in question has already made himself comfortable on my favorite chair, while reaching for my favorite snack and drink, as if he has already made himself at home.

“What is the big idea?!” I demand an explanation as I storm into the apartment, my hands practically bleeding at how deep my nails dug into my palms, my rage beyond control as I watch the young man destroy my perfectly maintained home. 

“Hmm? What is it? You wanted help right? Well, first you need to treat me as a guest.” The young man bluntly explains as he returns to the drink and snack I was munching on, not even wavering at my fuming state. 

“Like hell I will. Now listen here you little dick, I need you to give me my fucking cards so I can buy important necessities in my life. I am not going to stand here and watch you take over my house and eat my food. Now, get the fuck off!” I angrily say my mind as the young man pushes himself off of my chair, a smug look taking over my expression as I wait to get my way. 

“I tried to give you the easy way…” The young man sighs as he walks toward me, his aura now far more dark and evil than ever before as he pushes me to the ground with strength far greater than any man I’ve ever encountered. My smug look disappears in an instant as fear soon takes over my body, the young man now the one in control.

“Now here’s the situation lady, her at Maximus Holdings we take pride in our policy. If you are unable to pay back the money you owe us, we have some rather… drastic alternatives…” The young man snickers evilly as he tears off my blouse and skirt in one quick flick of the wrist, leaving me in nothing more than my underwear. 

“KYAAAA!!” I scream in embarrassment and fear, the young man now shifting his focus onto my bra as he pulls the garment toward my legs, the motion causing my breasts to flop out of its bindings and slap against my chest. 

“Not bad… You have some fine knockers you ugly bitch.” The young man compliments my chest while insulting me, his hands gently squeezing my B-cup breasts as he examines my sex appeal. “But I think I prefer it… LIKE THIS!” The young man exclaims as he pushes his fingers into my breasts, his sharp nails digging deep enough to draw blood. I scream once more from the horrible pain of having my breasts tortured, unable to move due to the bra holding my arms in place. 

“Hmm… Time for something I think you’ll enjoy…” The young man evilly whispers as he pulls my panties off, leaving them bunched up at my ankles. “Ooh… You have a pretty beautiful vagina there, it’s nice and pink… and the folds are neatly arranged… Too bad it won’t be as pretty once I’m done with it…” 

“No… Please… Don’t…” I sob as I realize that the pain in my breasts was only the appetizer, and that the main course was just beginning. Without even flinching at my cries, the young man places his fingers at the entrance to my precious garden, his sharp nails gently pressing against my sensitive skin. 

“I’ll let you choose you filthy cow, would you rather have me destroy the outside of your pussy? Or would you rather have me destroy the inside?” The young man grins wickedly as he presents to me two equally horrible options, neither of which sounds pleasant to me. 

“Please… Stop…” I beg without answering the question, the young man’s smile immediately fading into a frown.

“You didn’t answer the question… You’re a bad girl aren’t you…? You know what bad girls get…?” The young man quietly asks as his fingers begin to dig deeper into my skin. “Bad girls get punished!” The young man’s frown immediately stretches into a large grin as his hand surges forward, his nails ripping through my skin and creating a long wound into my vagina.

“AAAAHHHHH!!!” I scream in complete suffering as the feeling of having my most sensitive spot completely torn apart sends powerful distress signals into my skull, his nails continuously tearing wound after wound inside my most sensitive spot. 

“Scream for me! SCREAM FOR ME YOU FUCKING SLUT!” The young man erupts into a heinous laughter as he pushes his entire arm in and out of my hole, his nails tearing apart my precious place as he destroys both the inside and the outside of my pussy, the beauty that he complimented not even a moment ago now forever lost. 

He continued to tear apart my pussy with his nails for hours on end, my mind losing consciousness multiple times from the intense pain, only to be woken up by the exact same suffering. 

“Time for the main event…” The young man comments as the soft unbuckling of a belt reaches my deaf ears, my lifeless eyes only able to see the young man pulling out his hard cock and placing at my abused hole, but my body could no longer oppose what he was doing. 

“Here I go!” The young man laughs as he forces his entire length into my hole, the slight touch of his cock against my wounds already creating disastrous pain inside my head, the sensation causing my brain to reawaken and receive the bulk of the pain. Unable to fight back, my body screams in suffering as the young man continues to thrust into my now broken and abused body, his hands reaching for my breasts as he digs his nails into my nipples, his strength almost ripping the two nubs off. 

“You have a pretty nice hole here sow… I’m already at my limit…” The young man remarks as his thrusts grow more erratic, my mind holding onto his words as the small glimmer of hope that this pain was about to end is exposed. My mind subconsciously runs to the light, hoping that I will be free of this torture. 

“Here it comes!” The young man groans as his thick spunk is shot deep into my womb, his juices stinging my wounds as it seeps into every cut, every rip and every tear they could find. I could only scream, not in pleasure but in pain. At the back of my mind, I was happy, happy that this was all finally over, happy that I could finally be free of this torture, but that happiness disappeared in an instant.

“That was nice… Now it’s time for dessert.” The young man declares as loud footsteps were heard approaching my destroyed body, the light of my hope harshly fading away as a large group of men surround me, their hands all stroking their hairy, putrid cocks. As if my freedom was stolen from me, not like it was even there in the first place, I could feel my tears pouring out of my eyes like a waterfall, the tears that symbolize the reality that dawned on me. 

“What’s this? Did you think you were done? HAHAHA! You idiot, your debt can’t be paid off just from little old me. Did you know? In Maximus Holdings, each card you max out will be paid off by one of our staff having his way with you. With a debt like yours, even this large group will not be enough to pay it off.” The young man laughs as he walks away from me; my mind actually wishing it could return to just him, but fate is never that nice. 

The first man walks up to me, placing his rather large cock against my cum-soaked hole as he lunges forward, his size tearing my already abused walls even further apart. This pain made the young man’s torture feel nothing more than child’s play, the large cock inside me almost able to tear me in two. 

If that wasn’t enough, the other men began to follow closely behind the large dick already inside me as they happily prepared to have their fun with my boy as if it was nothing more than a toy. Some of the men began flopping their cocks at my face as they take turns fucking my mouth, some of the men began to force their cocks between my tits as they raped my chest and some of the more desperate ones even began raping my armpits as they soak their smell into my body. 

“Looks like you’re having fun there… Mind if I join in?” The young man teases as a new presence pushes against my sphincter, my fear finally realized as the young man pushes his cock deep into my virgin ass. Unlike the other parts of my body, which I had used with many other men before, my ass was uncharted territory, which was so viciously conquered by this tyrannical leader before me. 

“This feels even better than your pussy… It’s so tight and snug…” The young man comments as he thrusts into my ass at a tempo out of sync with the other men, causing multiple sensations to form all over my body. 

“Bro… Do you mind if I…” The soft voice of a high-pitched younger man appears out of nowhere as a skinny, pale teenager who looked like he had just turned 18 approaches me, his hands stroking his rather small cock, in comparison with the other men fucking me. 

“Of course I don’t sport. Ah, let me introduce you, slut this is my younger brother, Jackson meet slut.” The young man sarcastically introduces the two of us before he pulls out of my ass. At the same time, I could feel the other cock in my pussy retreat from the front lines as the men flip me around. My breasts now on the ground as the men scatter. 

“Ok Jack, now just do as I do…” The young man gently instructs as his cock once again pushes deep into my pussy, his thrusts rather slow and gentle as he explains what to do to his younger brother. “Think you can do that?” The young man asks as he pulls out, his cock soon replaced by the smaller member of his younger sibling. The feeling was rather different; the younger cock slightly smaller and more relaxing than the other men, his thrusts were much weaker too. I breathe a sigh of relief as I relish the feeling. 

“Did you think you can rest, bitch? This is just the beginning…” The young man laughs as I feel the familiar feeling of his cock push deep into my pussy, while the cock of his brother was still inside of me. At the same time, the other men surround me once more, forcing their cock into every option they could possibly find; some of them fucked my mouth, some of them fucked my armpits and breasts, there were even some that began raping my ears.

Hours went by, my mouth permanently forced open as cock after cock pushes it wide open, my pussy and ass filled to the brim in semen and my body coated in the putrid white liquid. I had lost consciousness many times, and now my brain was left in nothing more than mush with the same consistency as the semen coating my body. The men refused to let me rest; they had fucked me till the point where I began to wonder if another group of men had replaced them halfway into the sex. The pleasure from the younger and smaller cock of the young man’s brother had soon disappeared too, his thrusts almost a carbon copy of his brother’s after fucking me for more than an hour.

I could now do nothing but lie in the men’s filth, my body refusing to budge as they clean themselves off with my clothes and hair, some of them even rubbing their dicks onto my furniture. I couldn’t even celebrate; my mind no longer able to process anything that goes on around me. 

“Thanks for your patronage, please work with Maximus Holdings again. We’ll be happy to serve you…” The young man sarcastically remarks as he slams my front door closed, the men all leaving me behind, naked and lying in their cum.


End file.
